Since the invention of the internal combustion engine, various methods to control the damaging heat produced by the operation of the engine have been explored. Among the byproducts of heat generated from friction of the internal components coupled with the heat generated from the exhaust gasses is reduced life of the engine and reduced efficiency of the operating components. The present invention teaches a system of reversing a series of mechanisms of heat transfer to reduce operational issues of an automobile engine.